cocoppa_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Dissociation
Gacha Summary Dissociation - I am you, you are me was a Premium Gacha available from 03/14/2019 to 05/14/2019. It included 3 ‘Number of Plays’ Items and 21 Gacha Items. The Bonus included 10000 Smile Points, 15000 Smile Points, 20000 Smile Points, 1 Premium Rare Gacha Ticket, 1 10Play Premium Gacha Ticket, 2 48-hour Limited Premium Gacha Ticket, 5 MAX Charge Drinks, 15 Charge Drinks, 3 Piece of Rare and 20 C-Coins, along with 3000 5th Anniversary Letter, 5000 5th Anniversary Letter and 10000 5th Anniversary Letter from the Happy 5th Birthday Promo 2 for a limited time. The Gacha Promo included 2 ‘Trade without Doubling’ (Dark Red Girl & Dark Pink Girl) promotions and a ‘Trade for the Item you Want’ promotion. Gacha Rates Ticket Play Chance * Rare: 1.0% * Top: 13.0% * Other: 86.0% Ticket Play Chance * Rare: 2.0% * Top: 13.0% * Other: 85.0% Premium Rare Ticket Drop Rate * Rare: 100% Images Number of Plays (Back Accessories) Secret Forbidden Laboratory ver.A green.jpg|(Back Accessories) Secret Forbidden Laboratory ver.A green (4 Plays) (Tops) Dissociation Hyde Pants Style ver.A green.jpg|(Tops) Dissociation Hyde Pants Style ver.A green (15 Plays) (Show Items) Entangling Soul Veil ver.1.jpg|(Show Items) Entangling Soul Veil ver.1 (60 Plays) Gacha Items (Face) Dissociation Pompous Face ver.A red.jpg|(Face) Dissociation Pompous Face ver.A red (Face) Dissociation Pompous Face ver.A blue.jpg|(Face) Dissociation Pompous Face ver.A blue (Face) Dissociation Cool Face ver.A blue.jpg|(Face) Dissociation Cool Face ver.A blue (Face) Dissociation Cool Face ver.A yellow.jpg|(Face) Dissociation Cool Face ver.A yellow (Wallpaper_Profile) Entangling Soul Wallpaper ver.A red.jpg|(Wallpaper/Profile) Entangling Soul Wallpaper ver.A red (Tops) Dissociation Stripe Frilled Dress ver.A red.jpg|(Tops) Dissociation Stripe Frilled Dress ver.A red (Tops) Dissociation Stripe Frilled Dress ver.A blue.jpg|(Tops) Dissociation Stripe Frilled Dress ver.A blue (Tops) Dissociation Hyde Pants Style ver.A red.jpg|(Tops) Dissociation Hyde Pants Style ver.A red (Tops) Dissociation Hyde Pants Style ver.A purple.jpg|(Tops) Dissociation Hyde Pants Style ver.A purple (Tops) Dissociation Jekyll Pants Style ver.A red.jpg|(Tops) Dissociation Jekyll Pants Style ver.A red (Tops) Dissociation Jekyll Pants Style ver.A white.jpg|(Tops) Dissociation Jekyll Pants Style ver.A white (Hairstyle) Dissociation Long Twin Tails Hair ver.A blue.jpg|(Hairstyle) Dissociation Long Twin Tails Hair ver.A blue (Hairstyle) Dissociation Long Twin Tails Hair ver.A black.jpg|(Hairstyle) Dissociation Long Twin Tails Hair ver.A black (Hairstyle) Dissociation Mesh Short Hair ver.A purple.jpg|(Hairstyle) Dissociation Mesh Short Hair ver.A purple (Hairstyle) Dissociation Mesh Short Hair ver.A brown.jpg|(Hairstyle) Dissociation Mesh Short Hair ver.A brown (Hairstyle) Dissociation Mesh Short Hair ver.A black.jpg|(Hairstyle) Dissociation Mesh Short Hair ver.A black (Pant&Skirt) Dissociation Stripe Booty ver.A pink.jpg|(Pant&Skirt) Dissociation Stripe Booty ver.A pink (Pant&Skirt) Dissociation Stripe Booty ver.A red.jpg|(Pant&Skirt) Dissociation Stripe Booty ver.A red (Pant&Skirt) Dissociation Stripe Booty ver.A blue.jpg|(Pant&Skirt) Dissociation Stripe Booty ver.A blue (Shoes) Hands Tempting Immorality ver.A black.jpg|(Shoes) Hands Tempting Immorality ver.A black (Shoes) Hands Tempting Immorality ver.A white.jpg|(Shoes) Hands Tempting Immorality ver.A white Promotion Dark Red Girl (Promotion) Dissociation - Dark Red Girl.jpg|Dark Red Girl for (Shoes) Hand Temping Immorality ver.A black (Face) Dissociation Gentle Face ver.A blue.jpg|(Face) Dissociation Gentle Face ver.A blue (Face) Dissociation Bully Smile Face ver.A red.jpg|(Face) Dissociation Bully Smile Face ver.A red (Show Items) Entangling Soul Stage ver.1.jpg|(Show Items) Entangling Soul Stage ver.1 (Tops) Soul Steel Dark Girl Style ver.A red.jpg|(Tops) Soul Steel Dark Girl Style ver.A red (Hairstyle) Dissociation Long Twin Tails Hair ver.A red.jpg|(Hairstyle) Dissociation Long Twin Tails Hair ver.A red (Face Accessories) Suspiciously Shining Awakened Eye ver.A red.jpg|(Face Accessories) Suspiciously Shining Awakened Eye ver.A red (Back Accessories) Secret Forbidden Laboratory ver.A red.jpg|(Back Accessories) Secret Forbidden Laboratory ver.A red Dark Pink Girl (Promotion) Dissociation - Dark Pink Girl.jpg|Dark Pink Girl for (Pant&Skirt) Dissociation Stripe Booty ver.A pink (Face) Dissociation Fearless Face ver.A purple.jpg|(Face) Dissociation Fearless Face ver.A purple (Wallpaper_Profile) Entangling Soul Wallpaper ver.A pink.jpg|(Wallpaper/Profile) Entangling Soul Wallpaper ver.A pink (Tops) Dissociation Stripe Frilled Dress ver.A pink.jpg|(Tops) Dissociation Stripe Frilled Dress ver.A pink (Hairstyle) Dissociation Long Twin Tails Hair ver.A brown.jpg|(Hairstyle) Dissociation Long Twin Tails Hair ver.A brown (Shoes) Hands Tempting Immorality ver.A red.jpg|(Shoes) Hands Tempting Immorality ver.A red (Back Accessories) Secret Forbidden Laboratory ver.A white.jpg|(Back Accessories) Secret Forbidden Laboratory ver.A white Trade for the Item you Want (Promotion) Dissociation - Trading.jpg|Trade for 2 Item Trade Tickets (Head Accessories) Dissociation Frilled Silk Hat ver.A white.jpg|(Head Accessories) Dissociation Frilled Silk Hat ver.A white (Head Accessories) Dissociation Frilled Silk Hat ver.A black.jpg|(Head Accessories) Dissociation Frilled Silk Hat ver.A black (Head Accessories) Dissociation Frilled Silk Hat ver.A beige.jpg|(Head Accessories) Dissociation Frilled Silk Hat ver.A beige Others (Profile) Dissociation.jpg|Dissociation's Profile (Show) Dissociation.jpg|Dissociation's Show (Display) Dissociation.jpg|Dissociation's Display (Banner) Dissociation - Promotion.jpg|Dissociation's Promotion Banner (Sub-Banner) Dissociation.jpg|Dissociation's Sub-Banner (Image) Dissociation.jpg|Dissociation's Image (Notification) Dissociation.jpg|Dissociation's Notification 【CocoPPa Play】Dissociation|Dissociation's Animated Show Category:Gacha Category:2019 Category:2019 Gacha Category:Premium Gacha Category:Pop Candy Category:Dark Category:Cool Category:Fantasy Category:Punk